Second Life is an Internet-based virtual world launched in 2003. A downloadable client program called the Second Life Viewer enables its users, called “Residents”, to interact with each other through motional avatars, providing an advanced level of a social network service combined with general aspects of a metaverse. These are environments where humans interact (as avatars) with each other (socially and economically) and with software agents in a cyber space, that uses the metaphor of the real world, but without its physical limitations. Residents can explore, meet other Residents, socialize, participate in individual and group activities, create and trade items (virtual property) and services from one another.
Within Second Life, there are two main methods of text-based communication: local chat, and global “instant messaging” (known as IM). Chatting is used for public localized conversations between two or more avatars, and can be “heard” within 20 m. IM is used for private conversations, either between two avatars, or among the members of a group. Unlike chatting, IM communication does not depend on the participants being within a certain distance of each other.
The Internet today supports a large number of Social Networking (SN) and Community of Interest web sites. Many of these sites allow their members to communicate with each other via VoIP, IM, or video. This mechanism works well for PC-based communications; however, it would be desirable to allow communications to mobile devices while limiting the identity profile information to that which was divulged to the SN site. For example, one may choose to be known only by a “handle” or other alias, and one may not wish to reveal his/her mobile phone number. Yet it would be desirable to be able to allow a VoIP call to be initiated from the SN site to a mobile or landline phone if the called party is currently not online at the SN site. Similar SMS- or video-based communications to a mobile handset would also be desirable. In summary, the technical problem at hand is to allow web site community users to initiate contact with other users of that community at traditional telecommunications endpoints without compromising either party's identity.